Nō con peluca
by Doncella Candy
Summary: "No pido riquezas, ni esperanzas, ni amor, ni un amigo que me comprenda; todo lo que pido es el cielo sobre mí y un camino a mis pies" Reto del Foro ¡Siéntate!


Esta historia es parte del Torneo de retos del foro ¡Siéntate! Ésta vez tocó Romance/Misterio. La verdad que la segunda categoría jamás me salió y no se me ocurría nada para relacionarlo con Bankotsu y Kagura. Lo pensé mucho y acá está.

**Si quieren pueden pasar por este link y votar:** topic/84265/83810334/1/Votaciones-Grupo-A

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya saben que son de Rumiko), pero la historia sí :)

* * *

**Nō con peluca**

Las hojas se desprenden de las ramas y flotan en el aire por varios segundos, tan tranquilas y despreocupadas de lo que podría pasarles. En cualquier momento acabarían sobre la tierra, sabiendo que cuando menos se lo esperaran una ráfaga de viento les volvería a dar vida, haciendo que fueran independientes.

Se dirigirían hacia donde lo desearan, nadie quería ni podía pararlas.

Eran libres.

Kagura las observaba callada, envidiándolas. Sabiendo que jamás podría sentir aquella sensación.

Sus pensamientos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia otra dirección, una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios por unos cortos segundos. Tal vez nunca saborearía la libertad, pero sí podría tener otro tipo de sensaciones y sentimientos. Luego, tomó de nuevo la seriedad que la caracterizaba.

Pronto llegaría, no había dudas.

Cuando recordaba su nombre una sensación de calidez y paz embriagaba su cuerpo. Sentía la voz varonil en su oído, y una electricidad se instalaba por toda su espalda, haciéndola tiritar. Cada parte de ella respondía a él. Era toda suya.

Sentada sobre un banco para dos en inmaculadas condiciones, cerró sus ojos y se observó a sí misma sin ninguna atadura, cortando las cadenas invisibles que hacían sangrar sus pies. Nadie le daba órdenes.

El lugar estaba un poco alejado, rodeado de árboles de Sakura. El silencio y la paz reinaban en el lugar. En la distancia se podía ver una pequeña aldea en donde las mujeres estaban solas en la casa haciendo los quehaceres, mientras cuidaban a sus hijos que jugaban alegres.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, callado y reservado. Otra sonrisa quiso aparecer, pero la volvió a tragar lentamente, degustando el sabor de la felicidad momentánea.

Ninguno pudo moverse. Y si fueran sinceros el uno con el otro, se darían cuenta que tampoco querían, mientras más durara aquello, mejor.

—No tengo mucho tiempo — Intentó dar una fachada desinteresada, no sabía muy bien cómo comenzar la conversación con ella.

—Lo sé.

Él la miró intensamente, expectante. Kagura suspiró derrotada, antes de hablar, creyó ver una pizca de deseo en sus ojos.

—Naraku me envía para decirte que te apresures. No sabe cuánto más pueda tolerarlo — sus facciones se endurecieron, intentando que sus verdaderos sentimientos no fueran descubiertos — hizo un trato contigo, y está esperando que lo cumplas.

Bankotsu apoyó su brazo en el respaldo de la banca. Su trenza se movió por unos segundos con la fuerza del viento y ella se preguntó cómo quedaría su cabello desatado. Seguramente lo haría más atractivo, si es que eso era posible.

—Él no me preocupa. Tú sí.

Por un segundo Kagura lo observó con asombro y emoción, inmediatamente recuperó la compostura y seguió con la conversación. Su cerebro decidió leer la parte "tú sí" como un archivo roto. Sus labios se secaron y las uñas se enterraron en la palma de su mano, haciendo que la piel empezara a rasgarse. Suerte que fuera humano y no pudiera olerlo.

—Debería interesarte, por lo menos. Es un hombre muy peligroso. El trato era que Naraku te obsequiaba un fragmento de Shikon a cambio de que mates a sus enemigos.

—Pues no deseo hacerlo — dijo como si aquello fuera algo para tomarlo a la ligera.

—Si llega a quitártelo — un nudo se formó en su garganta y no pudo terminar su frase.

—Moriré — murmuró, hastiado — lo sé.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Aunque aún se podía oír el sonido que producían los árboles con sus ramas y hojas. Las pequeñas y delicadas flores caían sin cesar dándole al lugar un aspecto totalmente extraordinario y fantástico.

En un acto impropio de ella, se lanzó a sus brazos. Hundió el rostro en su pecho y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente, ningún quejido salió de sus labios. Bankotsu sólo la sostuvo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, hundiendo sus dedos en el acto con ternura.

Unos niños jugaban a lo lejos con una pelota, riendo y disfrutando el momento.

Kagura daría lo que fuera por poder volver a reír.

—No quiero que mueras.

—La única forma de que no me pasara nada sería asesinar a Inuyasha y al grupo que lo acompaña — hizo una pequeña pausa, degustando sus propias palabras — ¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso? Sé que en el pasado no fui ni algo cercano a una buena persona, quiero ser diferente. Pero si sigo de nuevo por ese camino volveré a caer en la tentación, y lo disfrutaré.

Sus brazos lo envolvieron más fuerte.

—Haz lo que debas hacer — dijo con determinación en el momento en que despegó su cara del pecho duro y musculoso — si tengo que elegir entre la vida de los demás y la tuya, que no te quepa la menor duda de que lo más importante aquí eres tú.

Un ansiado beso se plantó en sus labios.

Hubieran llegado a más si no fuera porque Kagura tenía principios, como por ejemplo, no hacerlo en un espacio público en frente de una aldea. Sí, más o menos ese era su punto.

—Hay algo que debo decirte — comentó la yōkai algo apenada. Cuando estaba con él sus defensas bajaban y podía ser, por unos pocos momentos, ella misma. Qué lástima que las cosas resultaran de esa manera.

—Escúpelo — comentó divertido, queriendo olvidar aunque sea unos minutos sus desdichas.

—No sé qué está tramando. Pero no es algo bueno — Bankotsu estaba a punto de interrumpirla pero ella levantó una mano en advertencia — No me quiere decir, ya ni siquiera confía en mí.

—Ángel ¿de qué hablas? — había pronunciado esa pequeña palabra de cinco letras usada sólo cuando no había nadie, saber que ella era la única que recibiría tal muestra de afecto calentaba su corazón.

—Él planea algo contra ti. No puedo averiguar nada porque siempre está un paso adelante. Sólo sé que tiene algo que ver tu esencia y poder, nombró también a Banryuu — la señaló con el dedo.

Las facciones del humano se descolocaron por unos segundos, tensándose peligrosamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con furia y rencor. Si había algo que de verdad no toleraba, era la traición.

—Yo me ocuparé de todo. No tienes que hacer nada, Kagura.

—Está bien, pero primero, deja que te cuente lo poco que recuerdo. Quiero que estés informado.

—Bien.

Le relató con pocos detalles lo que Naraku dijo. Cosas como su alabarda, el poder que emanaba de ella. Los fragmentos que le quitaría en algún momento. Y otras pequeñas cosas.

Hablaron sobre la vida, las traiciones. Cómo el mundo de ambos giraba siempre en torno al dueño de Kagura y a los inútiles de Kagome e Inuyasha (con su inservible grupito) que siempre aparecían en el peor momento para hacerle la vida más miserable, si es que eso era posible. A veces sólo pensaba en tomar la afilada daga que tenía guardada entre sus ropas como último recurso para defenderse, y terminar con su agonía. Estuvo varias veces a punto de llevarlo a cabo, pero algo dentro de ella le incitaba a negarse.

Lucharía por su libertad aún si eso significaba asesinar a alguien. No le importaba quien fuera con tal de asegurarse su propio bienestar y futuro. Dio todo lo que tenía durante mucho tiempo, y su prioridad nunca había sido ella. Ahora lo era. Lo entendió hace poco e iba a ser así hasta el día en que muriera.

Siguieron compartiendo pensamientos y secretos. Bankotsu se abrió y le contó todas las cosas que había hecho, no se sentía orgulloso por ninguna, excepto por haberse enamorado de ella. Esa tarde él se dio a conocer en cada aspecto de su alma, en cada rincón. Y bueno, Kagura sólo relató las pocas cosas que quería dar a conocer. Nada más. No contó mucho y no deseaba bajo ningún término hacerlo.

Se despidieron sabiendo que volverían a encontrarse.

Kagura tomó su rostro y se encontró con sus ojos. Serios e imperturbables. Se imaginaba qué habría pasado si el destino hubiera sido más amable, estarían juntos sin impedimentos y gozarían de todos los placeres que la vida traía consigo. Vida que ninguno de los dos podía disfrutar abiertamente.

Sobretodo ella, esclava desde su creación.

—Te amo. Siempre te amaré.

Un beso selló esa promesa.

Cuando Bankotsu se fue, ella al fin pudo respirar libremente. No se había dado cuenta que estaba así de incómoda hasta que se relajó con su soledad. Antes de levantarse para irse de nuevo al castillo tomó entre sus dedos la daga y la hizo girar. Muchos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza. Demasiados y ninguno era bueno.

Guardándola con discreción se levantó y camino hacia los árboles a paso seguro, arrancó una flor de Sakura de la rama para observarla mejor. Era absolutamente la cosa más perfecta y preciosa que jamás había visto. Elevó sus manos en dónde ésta se encontraba resguardada, en el momento exacto en que pasó un fuerte viento la soltó. Empezó a elevarse con gracia en el aire hasta desaparecer más allá de las copas que la habían protegido a ella y a todas sus hermanas.

Se alegró con la seguridad de que en algún momento de su vida ocuparía su lugar y sería allí en donde encontraría la felicidad absoluta.

Los niños que hace un rato jugaban divertidos habían dejado ir la pelota a unos metros de donde Kagura se encontraba. Uno de ellos fue enviado a buscarla, cuando éste llegó puedo observarlo mejor: tenía la ropa rasgada, la cara sucia y los mocos colgando. Para su sorpresa, felizmente le sonrió con la falta de algunos dientes delanteros que indudablemente pronto otros ocuparían sus lugares. Impresionada por la confianza del bebé (desde su punto de vista) le devolvió la sonrisa.

Satisfecho con su muestra se afecto, volvió a la aldea en donde sus madres los esperaban a todos para que cada uno volviera a sus respectivos hogares.

Dio media vuelta y se internó entre el espeso bosque. Para luego cuando nadie la viera elevarse sobre la flora en su pluma y seguir su camino, desde esa posición podía maravillarse con la espléndida vista. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse para no regresar un pájaro cruzó su camino. Acercó su mano y el ave se apoyó sobre uno de sus dedos. Se miraron fijamente.

—Algún día.

Con un ligero y corto movimiento de su brazo hacia arriba instigó al pequeño e indefenso animal a que siguiera su camino. Lo observó hasta donde su vista tuvo la capacidad.

Se fue rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

Tal vez le había mentido porque Naraku le había pedido que lo hiciera, aunque lo cierto era que no sabía con certeza qué estaba tramando. Pero si él le pedía que inventara todas esas estupideces y hacer que su amante lo creyera, ella lo haría. Nunca pondría en peligro su propia vida.

Claro que lo amaba, pero como se planteó antes, su libertad lo era todo para ella.

Su libertad siempre sería más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Y si debía matarlo, lo haría.

"_No pido riquezas, ni esperanzas, ni amor, ni un amigo que me comprenda; todo lo que pido es el cielo sobre mí y un camino a mis pies"_

_Robert L. Stevenson_

* * *

Bien, ésta es mi historia. Voy a citar exactamente lo que le puse a M. Morgan sobre el título, si alguien no lo entiende (seguramente) les traigo la explicación:

El Nō es la obra de teatro dramática japonesa. Se le dice Nō de mujeres a las que tienen que ver con el espíritu de mujeres hermosas, de jóvenes nobles, o incluso de plantas o diosas. También se les puede decir «nō con peluca». Lo saqué de Wikipedia :)

Así que ya saben, si les gusto o no pueden decirlo a través de un review.

— ¡Näkemiin!


End file.
